


Daisies

by youbuggme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, M/M, SEP era, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: Even though Valentine’s Day was a rather pointless holiday, it was still there on the calendar mocking him over his indecision because really, what do you get for a guy like Gabriel Reyes?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the beginning of a much longer Valentine's Day fic that I had been working on. I might post the rest. I might not. Each part was pretty stand alone that they could probably work as a collection of ficlets. Anyway, enjoy. Thank you Ani for putting up with my indecision about this fic for all of last week.

77 laughed as Jack paced the length of their shared bunk, delighted in watching his roommate fall apart at the seams over something so innocent and simple.

“Dude, it's just Valentine’s Day. It's just a pink and red money pit organized by candy companies to make an extra buck in the dead season. Besides, what are you _supposed_ to do for a guy like _that_?”

Jack frowned at his roommate’s ending comment. 77 was a good guy; had been chill about Jack being gay, even chiller when Jack had to kick him out every now and then because he and Gabriel wanted some private time. However, that final remark was a bullseye into the heart of Jack’s problem.

Even though Valentine’s Day was a rather pointless holiday, it was still there on the calendar mocking him over his indecision because really, what do you get for a guy like Gabriel Reyes? 

Jack felt like he’d have better luck out in the real world and not trapped on a secret military base where they barely allowed the soldiers to send letters to their loved ones. There wasn’t anything on base that would be suitable. No such commissary where they stored romantic cards or an assortment of heart shaped candy. He’d have to think outside the box.

The thing was the budding relationship between the two of them was still very new. It had only been a month ago that their bi-weekly hook-up sessions had taken a softer, more intimate turn. Less than three weeks before Jack had jokingly labeled both of them boyfriends. Jack wasn’t sure what was appropriate or if doing anything _was_ even appropriate for something so new and fragile.

_Maybe I’ll just offer him a romantic blowjob._

Jack groaned at the thought, burying his face into his hands once again.

“Well, the longer you stall, the worse you’re going to twist it around in your head. Just go there and spend time with the guy. He ain't expecting champagne and chocolate; they barely allow us sugar here.”

77 did have a point. Sighing to himself, Jack squared his shoulders and threw his roommate an appreciative smile.

“Thanks. You’re right, I should go.” As Jack approached the door to the hall, he turned back to his roommate. “25 is probably going to be bunking here tonight.”

“Fine, fine,” 77 waved off. “Just shove it in our faces that you’re getting some, whatever.”

Jack ducked out of the room chuckling. He felt slightly calmer now that he had a plan as he approached 24 and 25’s room. Still, knots coiled in his stomach, wondering if he was doing enough.

_Maybe I’ll see about stealing some pudding cups from the kitchens and we can take it to the roof. Shit, no, too romantic, too much. Best stick with the blowjob. If that goes well,_ then _I’ll suggest the pudding and stars._

Confident in his decision, Jack knocked on the door, eyes tracing the 24 stamped to the door. Moments later, the door swung open. Jack expected to see Gabriel, but stepped aside as 25 stormed out of the room, cursing under his breath the whole way. Jack almost wanted to be apologetic, but that thought instantly flew from his mind as strong hands grabbed him and pulled him into the room. The door slammed behind him and he was instantly pushed against it, soft lips pressed against his neck before morphing into a grin. 

“Ignore him,” Gabriel muttered into his neck, pressing soft, reassuring kisses there. His hands skimming up and down Jack’s sides. “He’s pissed and jealous he’s gotta jack off alone.”

Jack snorted, pushing Gabriel away enough to so he could kiss him properly.

Once they parted, Jack gave Gabriel what was surely the dopiest smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Gabriel snorted in response, tugging Jack further into the room but leaving the space between them minimal. 

“Don’t laugh,” Jack swatted at Gabriel playfully. “I’m being _romantic_.”

Seeing Gabriel smile, his eyes bright and _happy_ melted away any reservations Jack had about the whole day. 

“What, you get me something, Mr. Romance?” Gabriel teased as he sat back on his bunk, pulling Jack onto his lap as soon as he was settled. 

Before Jack could answer, Gabriel pulled him in for another searing kiss, hands resting tightly on his hips like he was afraid Jack would fade without them. For his part, Jack barely noticed the hands, too busy burying his own in Gabriel’s hair to keep him close.

They made out like teenagers for what felt like only a handful of seconds but were probably a good ten minutes. Jack was more than content to spend the rest of his evening like this, right there in Gabriel’s lap. However, Gabriel had different plans as he slowly pulled back, allowing a bit of breathing room between them.

It took Jack a moment to realize something had filled the space between them, his eyes fluttering open and widened as they landed on it.

One of Gabriel’s hands must have left Jack’s hips in the midst of their kissing because now it hovered between them with three daisies wrapped in a damp paper towel clenched in his fist. 

Jack was speechless, all thoughts leaving his head as his eyes darted between the flowers and Gabriel, whose eyebrows were pinched together, the furrow deepening the longer Jack remained silent.

“You got me flowers?” Jack’s face was burning, his mouth suddenly dry. In all his years, _no one_ had ever given him flowers. 

Slowly, Gabriel’s hand began to draw back, the tips of his ears turning bright red as he avoided Jack’s eyes.

“Look, it's not a big deal, you don’t have to-”

Jack didn’t let him continue his back pedaling. With one hand, Jack grabbed Gabriel’s hand holding the flowers, pulling them back towards him. His other hand, grabbed the short curls on the back of Gabriel’s head, yanking him forward for another kiss. 

As aggressive as both the motions had been, the kiss was soft and feather-light. Sweet. Jack could feel Gabriel relax under it. 

“Don’t take away my flowers before you fully give them to me.” 

Jack pressed another kiss before drawing back, taking the flowers from Gabriel’s hand and looking at them in awe.

They weren’t store bought. That much was clear by their snagged ends and slightly crumpled petals. Still, Jack cradled them in his palms like they were the most precious things on earth. His heart was swelling. Jack was downright _giddy_ over the three daisies in his hands. He had this urge to run back to his room and show his roommate, the ridiculous and stupid thought leaving his head just as quickly as it had entered. 

“Where the hell did you even get these?”

Gabriel chuckled, his hands coming to rest on Jack’s hips once more, thumbs tucking beneath his shirt to circle the warm skin. 

“By the track. Saw them there a couple weeks ago while running laps and was trying to figure out how to sneak them inside.”

Jack couldn’t help but snicker. “The Great Gabriel Reyes stopping his laps to pick flowers? That must have been a sight to see.”

“Fuck off,” Gabriel grumbled warmly. “Had the whole thing planned. No one was the wiser.”

“Sneak out there at night?”

“Pretended to tie my shoes and shoved them in my pocket.”

Jack snorted. “No wonder they’re crumbled.”

“Oh please, you are gushing over them. If anything you love them more because they are a bit damaged. You got a thing for that shit. Probably picked the saddest looking trees for Christmas and the most busted pumpkins for Halloween.”

“We grew our own pumpkins, asshole.”

Gabriel pressed a kiss to his temple, murmuring against it, “Probably still picked the ugliest one; ‘thought it was special.”

Jack ended the bickering with another kiss, holding the flowers to his chest. In mid-kiss, Jack was hit with the sudden realization that his gift for Gabriel was nowhere near as sentimental and sweet. Hand-picked daisies and a blowjob couldn’t be more different.

“What’s wrong, Morrison?” Gabriel pulled away, eyebrows narrowed in concern. “Not allergic, are you?”

“No, no,” Jack shook his head rapidly. “I just...I didn’t-”

“ _Oh_.” Understanding filled Gabriel’s eyes. “Don’t worry about that.” Carefully, Gabriel tugged Jack sideways, the two of them falling down on the mattress and laying side by side, their legs tangled and locked together. Gabriel’s hand came up to cup his cheek and he continued, “Just you being here with me is enough.”

Delicately, Jack tucked the flowers between the mattress and the headboard before pushing himself towards Gabriel, burying his face into his chest.

“How the fuck are you so good at this?” Jack questioned nearly every single thing he did with Gabriel, wondering if he was going too far, yet Gabriel didn’t hold that same nervous energy, the same anxiety in being honest.

Gabriel’s laughter rumbled around him. “I’m gifted at everything, Morrison. Don’t mope at being ordinary. It’s tough to be a God amongst men.”

Jack swatted at Gabriel’s side but quickly gave up the fight in favor of cuddling. He relaxed under Gabriel’s hands running up and down his back, though his stomach was still in knots. He didn’t feel right not reciprocating the gesture, but at the same time, a blowjob felt insufficient when contrasted with the flowers. Still, it was something. At the very least, Gabriel would get a good laugh out of it. A little humiliation would be worth that. 

“Don’t laugh,” Jack grumbled into Gabriel’s chest, already knowing the request was in vain, “but I did have an idea of what to get you for today.”

“Oh?” Amusement was already coloring his tone.

Sighing, Jack muttered into Gabriel’s shoulder, “A blowjob.”

Immediately, Gabriel shook with laughter, pulling away from Jack to roll onto his back. Jack sat up, red in the face and punched Gabriel in the arm. It only reduced him into further laughter. 

Jack moved to leave the bed, an empty threat really, but one that still had Gabriel slinging his arm around Jack’s waist to keep him there. “Hey now, don’t take away my blowjob before you finish giving it to me. It’s Valentine’s Day, Jackie. Share the love.”

Later, after lights had been called and the base had fallen asleep, Jack had convinced Gabriel to meet him on the roof. With blankets spewed over the concrete surface and the daisies displayed in a half-filled water bottle, the two young men curled against each other, pudding cups in hand and eyes on the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
